


Игры, в которые

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017
Summary: Игры, в которые играют люди, такие разные. Эта ничем не хуже остальных, только ставки в ней слишком высоки.





	

Если бы Тоору спросили, с чего всё началось, он бы уверенно ответил — с любопытства. Жадного, неуёмного любопытства, свойственного ему с детства. Любопытство всегда тянуло его вперёд, заставляло стучать в закрытые двери, разрушать возведённые другими стены, впитывать, как губка, всё то, что впитать хотелось, — осознанно или нет, не имело значения. 

Тоору было интересно всё, жажда знаний в нём росла и крепла день ото дня, пуская корни глубоко и прочно, будто сосны, живущие на краю утёса. Не было знаний ненужных, рано или поздно для каждого ключа нашлась бы дверь. 

О другой — тёмной — стороне любопытства он узнает в двадцать два. Ноги и руки у него связаны, сам он сидит на жёстком земляном полу, откуда-то сверху капает холодная вода, попадая на макушку, и капли противно скатываются по шее за ворот футболки. Лопатки сводит холодом, он почти не чувствует их и пытается хоть немного пошевелиться, разогнать кровь, согреться, но руки примотаны к лодыжкам так, что выпрямиться не получается. Верёвки больно врезаются в кожу при любом движении.

Всё вокруг пропитано сыростью; тяжёлый застоявшийся воздух с трудом проникает в лёгкие, и Тоору откидывает голову, упираясь макушкой в неровную стену. Старается дышать глубоко и размеренно, не выпуская панику наружу. Всё кажется дурным сном, чьей-то неудачной затянувшейся шуткой, но только не тем, что происходит на самом деле. 

Вокруг почти ничего не видно, лишь свет мигающей лампочки за углом чуть рассеивает тьму. Там вход, Тоору слышит негромкие голоса, шаги, слышит звуки радио, а, может, телевизора. Где вход, там и выход, неотступно бьётся мысль. Нужен шанс, небольшая возможность, и он непременно ею воспользуется. 

Тоору вновь осматривается, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-то, что могло бы помочь, но с момента, как он здесь оказался, ничего нового не появилось. Темнота вокруг клубится, давит со всех сторон, кажется, будто и неверный свет лампочки постепенно сдаётся под её натиском. 

Говорят, любопытство сгубило кошку, что ж, по всей видимости, сгубит и его. Совсем близко раздаётся глубокий прерывистый вдох. Ну, не только его. Тоору скользит взглядом по сгорбленной фигуре. Это мог быть кто угодно, нет, правда, кто угодно, кроме Кагеямы Тобио, но именно он сидит рядом на сырой земле, и у него точно так же связаны руки и ноги. 

Тобио во всём виноват, хочется думать Тоору, но он прекрасно знает, что во всём виновато только его собственное любопытство. 

Скрип открываемой двери режет лезвием взвинченные нервы. Там, где есть вход, есть и выход, но дробовик в руках одного из вошедших не оставляет иллюзий на этот счёт.

Тобио дёргается, задевая его плечом. Что ж, умирать в компании веселей, только вот умирать Тоору не собирается.

***

_Три месяца назад_

— Правильно, учись, Такеру, вырастешь и станешь таким же красивым и умным, как твой дядя, — Тоору откидывается на спинку стула и корчит рожицу своему отражению в доблеска начищенном чайнике.

Такеру закатывает глаза и вновь утыкается в книжку. Тоору продолжает:

— Хотя знаешь, насчёт красоты я погорячился. Вся красота в этой семье ушла мне, на тебя уже не осталось, — за что тут же получает лёгкий подзатыльник. 

— Ай, Томико! — притворно стонет он. — Я имел в виду только мужскую часть семьи. Ты-то у нас красавица, повезло брату.

— Ты неисправим, Тоору-кун, — Томико улыбается, ставит перед ним тарелку с овощами и продолжает порхать по кухне. — Такеру, не читай во время еды.

Такеру со вздохом откладывает книгу и принимается за овощи. Тоору выжидает, пока тот поднимет взгляд от тарелки, и показывает ему язык.

— Детский сад, — бормочет Такеру. — И как ты в университете учишься, вообще не понятно.

— Мелкая ты зануда, Такеру, — отвечает Тоору с набитым ртом. — Тебя наверняка подбросили в роддоме, а Такаши с Томико и не заметили. Ты совсем на них не похож.

— Ты тоже не очень-то похож на брата, — Такеру в отместку высовывает язык, и кусочек маринованного перца шлёпается на белоснежную скатерть. Они оба замирают и переводят взгляд на Томико, стоящую к ним спиной. Такеру салфеткой пытается убрать следы преступления, но лишь размазывает пятно, и Тоору сочувственно сводит брови к переносице.

— С годами у женщин появляется потрясающая способность видеть затылком, если вы этого не знали, — Томико заливает кипяток в пузатый чайничек и, не оборачиваясь, качает головой. — Оставь скатерть в покое, а то дыру протрёшь, Такеру. 

Она забирает пустые тарелки, расставляет перед ними фарфоровые чашки и хмурится, поглядывая на яркое неровное пятно, но Тоору слишком хорошо её знает: еле сдерживаемый смех лучится в уголках глаз, а губы подрагивают в безуспешных попытках не расползтись в улыбку. Он всегда чувствовал родство с Томико, и пусть это было родство не по крови, душевную связь Тоору ценил не меньше.

Брат женился рано, Тоору был ещё совсем маленьким, когда в их семье появилась Томико. Такие вечера, как этот, стали привычной и неотъемлемой частью жизни: заявиться в гости на ужин — Томико прекрасно готовит; рассказать, как прошёл день, — здесь всегда внимательно слушают; но главное — самому послушать о том, что нового произошло у брата на службе.

Брат Тоору служит в полиции.

***

В последнее время Тоору почти не застает Такаши дома. Много работы, пожимает плечами Томико в ответ на вопрос, и всё бы нормально, не будь морщинки, залёгшей у неё между бровей. 

Эта морщинка тревожит Тоору, эта морщинка неправильная, она совсем не идёт Томико. Брат не впервые задерживается в участке, часто не ночует дома, но никогда раньше Тоору не ощущал беспокойство Томико вот так, всем собой. Чувствовать других он умеет давно, без этого на площадке никак. Чувствовать команду в целом и игроков по отдельности — та способность, которую он неизменно развивает в себе с бешеным упорством. 

Отделять волейбол от обычной жизни трудно, поэтому он привычно реагирует на чужую концентрированную эмоцию. 

— Что происходит, Томико? — спрашивает он в один из вечеров, когда Такеру оставляет их одних в маленькой гостиной и отправляется в свою комнату делать уроки.

Она отвечает не сразу, долго крутит обручальное кольцо на пальце, пару раз вздыхает.

— Сложное дело у них. Нехорошее что-то происходит, Тоору-кун. Большего не скажу, потому что не знаю. Если Такаши сможет — сам тебе расскажет.

Любопытство разгорается в Тоору ярким пламенем, от нетерпения покалывает кончики пальцев, и между лопатками разливается холодок предвкушения. За окном конец марта, каникулы, и он может позволить себе нарушить режим и дождаться брата.

Порой, когда дело уже закрыто и преступник найден, Такаши в общих чертах описывает детали преступления и даёт пару подсказок. Для Тоору это сродни решению головоломок: подключить интуицию и логику, сложить два и два, сделать выводы и… вычислить виновного. Такаши обычно трёт переносицу, чуть покачивает головой и неизменно сожалеет, что Тоору не юриспруденцию выбрал основным предметом в университете. У тебя талант, всякий раз говорит он, нам в управлении нужны такие светлые головы. 

Но единственное, чего хочет Тоору, так это быть талантом в волейболе, раскрытие преступлений не его призвание и он не собирается посвящать этому своё будущее. Однако любопытство сложно унять.

Такаши приходит домой за полночь, под глазами у него глубокие тени, вид осунувшийся и бесконечно усталый. Он ерошит волосы на макушке Тоору, задремавшего на диване в гостиной. 

— Такаши? — сон слетает с Тоору мгновенно, как по щелчку пальцев. Такаши тяжело опускается на диван рядом с ним. — Я ждал тебя.

— Вижу, — брат усмехается и шутливо щиплет за нос. Тоору в ответ щекочет, проходясь пальцами по рёбрам, прекрасно зная, что Такаши не боится щекотки, но привычки детства никуда не деваются. 

— Расскажешь? — Тоору садится, подтягивает к себе ноги и, обхватив их руками, кладёт подбородок на колени.

— Ты же не отстанешь, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно отвечает Такаши. — И до завтра не потерпишь. 

— Не отстану, — Тоору устраивается на диване удобнее и кивает в сторону кухни. — К тому же, у тебя завтра выходной, я узнал у Томико. Ужин в микроволновке.

Такаши ест неторопливо, тщательно пережёвывая, явно медлит, и Тоору даёт ему это время. Минуты тишины и еле сдерживаемого нетерпения стоят того, чтобы ждать, он чувствует это нутром.

Наконец Такаши откладывает палочки в сторону, возвращается в гостиную и садится на диван рядом. Он молчит, и, глядя на его лицо, Тоору понимает, что внутри у брата сейчас идёт борьба. Если Томико права и дело действительно серьёзное, Такаши не может ему ничего рассказать, не имеет права. Тоору не мешает и не торопит, просто смотрит на тени, пробегающие по лицу Такаши. 

И Такаши решается.

— За последние полгода пропало несколько людей, — он говорит медленно, прикрыв глаза, будто полностью уйдя в себя. — В этом нет ничего удивительного, такое случается время от времени. Кто-то полез в горы и сорвался, или захотел искупаться и утонул, или напился и попал под поезд. Заявления о пропаже подают не всегда сразу, каждый случай сам по себе ничем не примечателен, и причины надолго уехать из дома или не отвечать на звонки у всех разные. 

Тоору молчит, хотя на языке уже крутятся вопросы. Он беспокойно ёрзает среди диванных подушек. Такаши продолжает.

— А потом их начали находить. Не у нас, в Аките. Четверо из девяти оказались из Мияги. Остальные из соседних с Акитой префектур, все со следами насильственной смерти. Множественные травмы: переломы, ушибы. Травмы у всех похожи, только находили их в разных частях префектуры, да и местных среди них не было, поэтому долго не связывали в одно дело. И знаешь, — Такаши поворачивает голову, и взгляд у него такой пронзительный и острый, что по спине Тоору пробегает холодок. — Меньше всего я бы хотел говорить об этом деле именно с тобой.

— Почему? — Тоору реагирует мгновенно.

— Потому что все жертвы были спортсменами.

Губы Тоору складываются в беззвучное «о». 

— Похоже, у вас серия, Такаши. 

Такаши с силой трёт шею.

— Всем жертвам от двадцати до двадцати пяти, все состояли в спортивных клубах. Баскетбол, бейсбол, лёгкая атлетика. Молодые здоровые парни, — Такаши не сводит глаз с Тоору. — И я вижу, как крутятся шестерёнки у тебя в голове. Даже не думай.

— Но это логично, Такаши! Ловля на живца всегда…

— Нет, — этот тон брата Тоору знает слишком хорошо, поэтому не пытается спорить дальше. — Я рассказал только для того, чтобы ты был осторожен. Прошу тебя, Тоору. Не хочу однажды увидеть тебя на столе в морге.

— Почему до сих пор ничего не сообщили прессе? Не я один должен быть предупреждён, Такаши, — Тоору вскакивает с дивана и принимается мерять шагами гостиную. — Ты понимаешь, сколько людей находятся в опасности? 

Такаши устало кивает.

— Все это понимают, но в управлении считают, что не стоит поднимать панику. И ещё. Если пресса начнёт трубить об этом деле по всем каналам, это может спугнуть преступников. Все силы брошены на расследование, поэтому, Тоору, я прошу тебя, не вмешивайся и будь, пожалуйста…

— Хорошо, — машет рукой Тоору. — Я буду осторожен. Расскажи мне больше.

***

_Три месяца спустя_

К удивлению Тоору, две недели адских тренировок в летнем лагере заканчиваются слишком быстро. Он не устал и не вымотался до предела, как это бывало в старшей школе, хотя университетский уровень на порядок выше, а тренировки больше похожи на попытки выжить. Даже в прошлом году лагерь казался тяжёлым испытанием, и в последний день Тоору с радостью выдохнул и первым занял место в автобусе. 

Теперь же две недели пролетают как два дня, и ему этого откровенно мало. Тоору решает остаться ещё на неделю, и руководство лагеря идёт навстречу: до следующего заезда несколько дней, он капитан волейбольной команды местного университета, легко ладит с людьми, и в ответ на широкую улыбку ему подписывают разрешение.

Как широко пришлось улыбаться Тобио для Тоору загадка, но он бы с удовольствием на это посмотрел, — Тобио тоже остаётся в лагере.

Тоору узнаёт об этом, когда выходит на утреннюю пробежку. Тобио уже размялся и набрал скорость, Тоору видит лишь, как мелькает его спина между деревьями, отдаляясь всё больше. Он заканчивает растягиваться и бежит следом, возвращаясь мыслями к тому, что не даёт ему покоя последние три месяца.

Под ногами — сплошная дорожка из сосновых иголок, они мягко глушат звук его подошв; сквозь высокие ветви деревьев искоса пробиваются острые лучи утреннего солнца. Лагерь утопает в зелени леса, на километры вокруг тишина, нарушаемая лишь ветром среди листвы, пересвистыванием невидимых птиц и стрекотом цикад. Дышится легко, бежится тоже легко, только мысли в голове тяжёлые, как валуны, что порой попадаются вдоль извилистой тропинки, по которой все они привыкли бегать.

За три месяца дело, в которое его посвятил Такаши, не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки ни на шаг. Тоору перебирает варианты, ищет связь между жертвами, пользуясь только скудными данными, которые ему время от времени удаётся вытянуть из брата, но ничего нового выяснить не может: Такаши упрям едва ли не больше его самого, и тех крупиц информации, которыми он нехотя делится, явно недостаточно. Выводы не складываются в логические цепочки, мотивы остаются неясными, и лишь настойчивость и всё то же проклятое любопытство не дают ему успокоиться.

Все жертвы — спортсмены, именно от этого нужно отталкиваться. Все состояли в спортивных клубах, как он сам, как многие его друзья. От мысли, что кто-то из них может однажды исчезнуть, а потом — быть найденным на берегу речушки или посреди молодой рощицы, искалеченным до неузнаваемости, внутри всё сжимается в болезненной тревоге. 

Но как бы Такаши ни скрывал от него детали, Тоору всё же осознаёт нечто важное. Несмотря на то, что жертвы не были знакомы между собой, учились в разных университетах и занимались разными видами спорта, их всех видели в последний раз накануне отъезда из тренировочных лагерей. Это настолько очевидный и простой факт, что Тоору иррационально злится на Такаши, хоть и понимает, что тот никак не может повлиять на решение начальства не предавать дело огласке.

А ведь нужно, просто необходимо трубить об этом на всех углах, в интернете, писать на первых страницах газет, сообщить в тренировочные лагеря и самим студентам. Тоору раздражённо смахивает со лба мокрую чёлку и ускоряется. 

Он выныривает из рощицы молодых берёз и, пересекая небольшую полянку, вновь окунается в тень сосен. Дорожка петляет между толстыми вековыми стволами, и где-то тут он уже должен был догнать Тобио, но, погружённый в свои мысли, упустил его из вида.

Тоору останавливается и оглядывается, хотя знает, что свернуть куда-то здесь невозможно, лес слишком густой. И в этот момент он слышит голоса. Тропинка резко уходит влево, Тоору бесшумно ступает по мягким иглам и видит среди деревьев Тобио и двух незнакомых парней. Пульс, пришедший было в норму, снова учащается. Тоору осторожно приближается к ним, прячется за стволами, стараясь не показываться. Дурное предчувствие окатывает холодом вдоль позвоночника. Глупый, глупый Тобио, умеешь же ты вляпываться в неприятности.

— То есть мы заблудились? — с нехорошей улыбкой говорит тот незнакомец, что повыше. 

— Да, — кивает Тобио, — это территория тренировочного лагеря. Вы, наверное, не туда повернули на развилке.

— А мне кажется, мы правильно повернули, — второй заходит Тобио со спины, и сердце у Тоору ухает куда-то вниз. — Баскетболист?

— Волейболист, — оглядывается на него Тобио.

— Волейболистов ещё не было, — задумчиво тянет первый.

— Где не было? — не понимает Тобио, и Тоору хочется побиться головой о дерево. Он натягивает на лицо одну из своих самых дружелюбных улыбок и не спеша приближается. 

«Их двое, нас тоже двое, шансы есть. Судя по лицам, застать в лесу кого-то, кроме Тобио, они не рассчитывали. Возможно, они уберутся, если поймут, что мы здесь не одни. Лишь бы Тобио догадался». 

— Доброе утро! Какой хороший день для пробежки, — держать, держать лицо и улыбаться. Можно даже помахать рукой. — Наконец-то догнал. Тобио-чан, ну сколько раз тебя просить не отрываться от основной группы. А вы тоже бегаете? — обращается он к незнакомцам и, не делая пауз, выпаливает: — Не надоедай людям, сколько же от тебя проблем.

Тобио смотрит на него удивлённо.

— Пойдём, — Тоору кивает в сторону лагеря и делает большие глаза. — Все уже закончили разминку.

— Все же разъехались, Ойкава-сан, — и Тоору разочарованно вздыхает.

— Ты смотри-ка, — толкает один незнакомец другого, — у нас тут ещё какой-то бегун.

— Волейболист, — второй осматривает Тоору с ног до головы. — Который зачем-то пытается нас обмануть.

— О чём вы? — Тоору хватает Тобио за руку и делает несколько шагов назад. — И вы уж простите, но нам некогда.

Тобио лишь переводит взгляд с Тоору на парней и обратно.

— Никуда вы не пойдёте, — всё с той же мерзкой улыбкой говорит первый и кивает второму. — Рео, забираем обоих.

Тоору толкает Тобио в сторону:

— Беги отсюда!

Внезапно затылок обжигает болью, и всё вокруг резко темнеет. Последнее, что видит Тоору, прежде чем отключается, это широко распахнутые, испуганные глаза Тобио.

***

Сознание возвращается постепенно. Сначала Тоору слышит неясный шум, затем чувствует на себе чужие руки, они трогают мягко, но настойчиво; последней появляется тупая боль в затылке, и она затмевает всё остальное. Он негромко стонет.

— Ойкава-сан! Ойкава-сан… — голос доносится будто из-под толстого одеяла. Кто-то трясёт его за плечи, и тошнота подкатывает к горлу.

Тоору с трудом разлепляет веки и тут же натыкается на встревоженный взгляд Тобио. Во рту сухо, и он еле ворочает языком.

— Тобио, перестань, меня же сейчас стошнит…

Он пытается сесть, и Тобио ему помогает. Голова кружится, пальцы чуть подрагивают, когда он прикасается к затылку. Волосы слиплись в острые сосульки, он нащупывает корку застывшей крови и с недоумением смотрит на испачканную руку.

— Они сказали, ничего серьёзного, — шепчет Тобио. У него ссадина через всю щеку и разбита нижняя губа. Он виновато отводит взгляд. — Простите, Ойкава-сан, я не сразу понял, а потом было слишком поздно.

Тоору морщится.

— Я столько раз просил не называть меня так, мы уже давно не в школе.

Тобио упрямо сжимает губы в узкую полоску. Тоору закатил бы глаза, но от малейшего движения боль в голове разливается новой волной. Он осматривается. Маленькая комнатушка с грубыми стенами; крошечное зарешёченное окно у самого потолка, сквозь которое внутрь просачивается солнечный свет; грубая дверь кажется хлипкой, но Тоору видит стальные болты и крепкие петли. Старый футон, на котором они сидят, и ведро в углу — вот и вся обстановка. Четыре стены и дверь, не убежать, не спрятаться. 

— Их было трое, а не двое, — нарушает тишину Тобио. — Один ударил вас сзади. А мне что-то вкололи в шею. И вам тоже, я долго не мог вас разбудить.

Тоору молчит.

— Что происходит, Ойкава-сан?

Где-то внутри ещё теплится надежда, что он неправ и всё это никак не связано с делом Такаши, но с поворотом ключа в замке от неё не остаётся и следа. Ответить он не успевает, внутрь входят те двое, которых он видел в лесу, третий держится в проёме открытой двери, перекатывая во рту травинку.

— Очнулись, спящие красавицы? — щерится первый и по-ковбойски крутит на пальце пистолет. — Предупреждаю сразу: не дёргаться, не орать и не задавать вопросы, тогда протянете… подольше.

Он громко ржёт, его смех подхватывает второй и кивает на дверь:

— Выходите.

Тоору поднимается с футона, стараясь не делать резких движений, — мутит всё больше — и шагает к свету. Тобио идёт за ним.

Их ведут к деревянному домику посреди прогалины — в таких обычно ночуют смотрители. Если он прав, то их увезли в один из заповедников Акиты. Он оглядывается: небольшой крепкий сарай, где их держали, почти не виден среди зарослей криптомерий.

— Не крути головой, отвалится, — второй тычет стволом ему под рёбра. — Нет здесь ничего, кроме леса.

Тоору и сам видит со всех сторон лишь сплошную зелёную стену. Лес глухой, тёмный, старый, сквозь шапки деревьев не пробивается ни луча заходящего солнца. 

Закат. Значит, он пробыл без сознания почти целый день: на пробежку они отправились ранним утром. Интересно, от той дряни, которой их накачали, у Тобио тоже раскалывается голова, или это всё-таки последствия удара?

Их заталкивают внутрь, а затем сразу в подвал, лестница под ногами шатается и скрипит. Идущий позади Тобио хватается за плечо, оступившись, и тут же отдёргивает руку, будто обжёгся. Над головой раскачивается лампочка на кривом проводе, обозначая слабый, неровный круг света. Тоору невольно останавливается, спустившись с последней ступени, и вглядывается в неясные очертания стен перед собой. Тобио по инерции врезается в него и, чтобы не упасть, обхватывает за талию. 

— Хватит обжиматься, — доносится с лестницы, — шевелитесь.

Тобио тут же убирает руки и первым шагает в темноту. 

Глаза постепенно привыкают, и Тоору может разглядеть неровные стены и низкий потолок. Сразу за лестницей поворот налево: Тобио перед ним ведет пальцами по стене, её поверхность осыпается с тихим шорохом. Через десяток шагов они упираются в глухую стену.

— Сесть и вытянуть руки перед собой, — командует первый, шедший следом за ними. Фонарик в руках второго острым лучом разрезает темноту. Ни один из них не двигается с места.

— Оглохли, что ли? — второй больно подталкивает в спину дулом пистолета. — Жаль, что нельзя приложить вон того от души. Сопротивлялся, гад, шишку мне набил. 

Тоору не может сдержать ухмылку, и хорошо, что её не видно. Он садится на пол. Первый тщательно привязывает руки к лодыжкам сначала ему, затем Тобио. Второй всё так же держит их на прицеле и водит фонариком из стороны в сторону.

— Не переживай за свою шишку, Рео, у этих завтра их будет не меньше, — он снова гогочет, поднимается с колен и отряхивает со штанов землю. — Идём, скоро хозяин приедет.

Проверив крепость узлов, похитители уходят, и только покачивающаяся лампочка за углом не позволяет темноте затопить подвал полностью.

***

Сколько они так сидят в тишине и холоде, Тоору не знает. Счёт времени теряется. Пульсирующая головная боль постепенно растворяется, напоминая о себе лишь отголосками. Ясность мыслей радует, если что-то вообще может радовать в этой ситуации. 

Он чувствует, как Тобио порывается что-то спросить, но каждый раз, набрав воздуха в грудь, шумно выдыхает и молчит. Тоору знает, что за вопросы крутятся у Тобио на языке, но у него нет на них ответов. Что вернее, он не хотел бы их озвучивать.

Он вновь пытается ослабить верёвки, но искусно завязанные узлы не поддаются зубам. Время превратилось в темноту и застыло плотной стеной.

Со стороны лестницы раздаются шаги. Где вход, там и выход, нужны лишь немного удачи и небольшая возможность.

Луч фонарика ослепляет, но Тоору успевает заметить дробовик в руках третьего. Рядом — незнакомый мужчина. Голова у него полностью седая.

— Почему двое? — седой недовольно кривится и водит фонариком по ним с Тобио. — Что-то пошло не по плану?

— Да, — мямлит первый и уже не выглядит так уверенно, как прежде. — Нам нужен был вот этот, — он кивает на Тобио. Тот вскидывается и невольно отодвигается подальше, упираясь спиной в стену. — А другой увязался следом, сыщик недоделанный. Явно просёк что-то. Он тоже из лагеря, волейболист…

Первый продолжает лебезить, но видно, что седой его уже не слушает. Он пристально рассматривает Тоору, чуть склонив голову набок. Тоору выдерживает этот взгляд, и седой наконец произносит:

— Это может быть интересно.

— Вот и я так думаю! — подхватывает первый. — Хозяину наверняка понравится…

— Заткнись, — грубо прерывает его седой. — Ты не думать должен, а делать, что скажут. Утром накорми и выдай одежду, начнём с рассветом.

Он разворачивается и уходит. Первый семенит следом.

— Что происходит, Ойкава-сан? — вновь спрашивает Тобио, когда они остаются одни.

— Всё очень плохо, — Тоору поворачивает голову и пытается смотреть Тобио в глаза, насколько это возможно в темноте. — Они не скрывают лиц, а один придурок зовёт другого по имени.

— И что это значит? — спрашивает Тобио после паузы, но Тоору слышит по тону, что вопрос скорее для вида, чтобы не молчать. Или чтобы не сойти с ума. Тобио вовсе не глупый, и никогда таким не был.

— Это значит, Тобио-чан, что живыми они нас отпускать не собираются.

Тобио на какое-то время затихает, и Тоору даже начинает казаться, что тот уснул: рядом слышится только размеренное дыхание.

— А я не собираюсь умирать, — раздаётся тихое и упрямое.

Тоору хмыкает и пихает его локтем в бок. 

— И снова мы с тобой по одну сторону сетки.

***

Они действительно теперь играют по одну сторону сетки: Тобио тоже поступил в университет Тохоку. Сначала его присутствие раздражало, не могло не раздражать, в прошлом осталось слишком много всего — эмоций, несказанных слов, не случившейся важной победы и случившейся, но не его. Тобио всегда вызывал слишком бурную реакцию, и как с этим справляться, Тоору не знал. А, может, просто не хотел справляться. Он предпочитал об этом не думать.

Тобио всегда был где-то далеко и в тоже время рядом, как угроза, как лучший и самый нежеланный соперник, как глубоко засевшая заноза, которую вроде бы и стараешься вытащить изо всех сил, но лишь загоняешь сильнее.

Тобио показывает свои способности на первой же пробной тренировке в начале учебного года. К удивлению Тоору, за ним интересно наблюдать. Тобио вырос, вытянулся, сравнялся с Тоору ростом, стал шире в плечах и заимел дурацкую привычку отбрасывать длинную чёлку с глаз кивком головы. 

Куда-то исчезла вся угловатость и колючесть, ушли попытки подражать ему, что так бесили в школе. Смотреть на себя в отражении всегда было до зубовного скрежета странно: разбег, прыжок, удар по мячу, чувство площадки на уровне инстинктов, животного чутья, что даётся не каждому. 

Чтобы научиться так чувствовать площадку и игроков на ней, Тоору приходилось работать до темноты перед глазами. Тобио же словно рождён для игры. И с этим ничего не поделать. Как только Тоору принимает эту мысль — раздражение испаряется. Тобио, конечно, угроза, соперник, заноза, но Тоору с этим справится. На площадке нет ничего, с чем он не мог бы справиться.

***

Справляться с неизвестным гораздо труднее. Седой, как лунь, смотритель заповедника — а Тоору не сомневается в том, что это он, — вновь смотрит долгим пронзительным взглядом. Их развязали, вывели из подвала; заставили переодеться, выдав штаны взамен лёгких спортивных шортов и тёмные куртки; усадили за стол и разрешили поесть, не ответив при этом ни на один вопрос, хотя Тоору задал их с десяток. Тобио отмалчивается, но Тоору постоянно ловит его хмурый беспокойный взгляд. Он знает, о чём Тобио думает, угадывать его мысли слишком просто.

Есть под дулом пистолета — не самое приятное занятие на свете, но от голода желудок сводит уже несколько часов. Тоору быстро запихивает в себя рис с водорослями и украдкой суёт хлебцы в карман куртки.

Первый, ковыряясь ножом в ногтях, ухмыляется:

— На твоём месте я не стал бы распихивать еду по карманам, не пригодится.

Второй гогочет.

— Они в курсе, что это их последний ужин?

— Ещё нет, а если ты не заткнёшься, то и твой ужин станет последним, — седой встаёт из-за стола и кивает: — Выходите.

Тоору, уже не таясь, хватает с тарелки ещё парочку хлебцев. Замечает, что Тобио делает то же самое.

Снаружи раннее утро, они просидели в подвале всю ночь. Тоору еле сдерживает зевоту. Им позволяют спуститься с крыльца и останавливают. Сердце колотится всё быстрее.

— У вас, конечно же, много вопросов, — размеренно начинает смотритель. Так, будто ничего странного не происходит, будто похищение людей — самое обычное дело. — Вы спрашиваете себя: почему мы здесь и что будет дальше. Обычные вопросы, логичные, правильные. Их все задают. Но каждому вопросу — своё время, и своё время для каждого ответа. Время ответов настало. 

Тоору переглядывается с Тобио, округлив глаза. Тот одними губами произносит: «Он псих». 

Смотритель замолкает на какое-то время, обводит взглядом прогалину, поднимает глаза к небу, смотрит на пронизанные солнцем облака.

— Вы играете в волейбол, верно? Люди вообще любят игры, есть в нас эта неуёмная жажда. И сейчас мы с вами тоже сыграем в очень старую, как сама жизнь, игру: в охотников и добычу. К сожалению, жребий кидать мы не будем, выбор уже сделан. 

Тоору не верит тому, что слышит, такое просто не укладывается в голове. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что мы — добыча? Вы охотитесь на людей?

Седой склоняет голову набок. 

— Игры, в которые играют люди, такие разные. Эта ничем не хуже остальных, только ставки в ней высоки, пожалуй.

— Высоки? Вы убиваете людей, вы это понимаете? — Страх, скользкий и липкий, скатывается холодными каплями пота по спине. — Вы отнимаете жизни, это не игра! Не спорт! Это неправильно!

Тоору понимает, что не может перестать кричать. Тобио кладёт ему руку на плечо и легонько сжимает. Лицо у него бледное, словно в нём не осталось ни капли крови.

— Ойкава-сан…

Тоору дёргает плечом и сбрасывает его руку. Седой чуть качает головой.

— У вас есть два часа форы. Здесь, — он кидает им под ноги холщовый мешок, — немного воды, спички и карманный нож. Через два часа охотники выйдут на ваш след. Постарайтесь, чтобы это было… интересно. Вас двое, я бы посоветовал вам разделиться, но тут уж решайте сами, будете ли вы друг другу обузой или спасением.

Тоору колотит крупной дрожью, всё тело будто онемело. Словно со стороны он видит, как Тобио поднимает мешок и закидывает его за спину.

— Нам нужно торопиться, Ойкава-сан, — говорит он.

Смотритель в последний раз окидывает их взглядом, потом поворачивается спиной и скрывается в домике. Трое похитителей стоят у крыльца неподвижными тенями.

— Что встали-то? — тянет второй. — Время-то идёт, тик-так, тик-так.

— Ойкава-сан, — вновь начинает Тобио.

— Слышу я, — Тоору вырывает у него мешок. — Нам нужно на север.

***

Они идут быстро, по большей части молча. На небольшой, круглой, как монета, опушке Тоору останавливается. Пристально смотрит на лучи солнца, что косо ложатся на яркую листву, трогает большой влажный валун раскрытой ладонью, обходит кругом пару деревьев.

— Вы умеете ориентироваться без компаса? — Тобио наблюдает за ним из-под чёлки.

Внимательный засранец. 

— Я много чего умею, Тобио-чан. Нам туда, — он указывает в самую чащу.

— Им так будет труднее догнать нас?

— Я планирую не убегать, а выбраться отсюда, — Тоору вздёргивает подбородок. — Нам нужно двигаться на юг.

— Но вы сказали, что мы пойдём на север…

— Ох, Тобио, — Тоору картинно закатывает глаза, — ну хоть немного хитрости в тебе есть? 

Тобио обиженно выпячивает верхнюю губу и хмурится. Когда он так делает, Тоору против воли хочется улыбаться: настолько забавно и по-детски это выглядит. 

— До темноты нужно успеть пройти как можно дальше, ночью идти будет тяжело. 

Тобио молча кивает.

— Тобио, тебя хотя бы будут искать? — этот вопрос терзает Тоору с самого момента их похищения. — Родные, друзья?

— Не думаю, — задумчиво отвечает Тобио, осторожно отводя низкие ветви деревьев от лица. — Маме я заранее сообщил, что задерживаюсь в лагере, а там связь плохая, сами знаете, сложно дозвониться. Так что ещё неделю она точно не хватится. Одна надежда на лагерь.

— Нет никакой надежды. — внутри у Тоору что-то обрывается с громким треском. — У них смена вчера поменялась. Наши комнаты заперты, а то, что мы остались, — личное разрешение Кондо-сенсея. Сейчас в лагере о нас просто не знают.

— Но Кондо-сенсей…

— У него конференция. Он разрешил нам остаться и уехал в Токио на конференцию.

Злость захлёстывает с такой силой, что перехватывает дыхание. Тоору пинает старое упавшее дерево, перегородившее им путь.

— А ваши родные, Ойкава-сан? Они знают, что вы остались в лагере?

— Они знают, что волейбол для меня всё.

— Но как же…

— Никак! — Тоору понимает, что срывается, но не может остановиться. — Никак, Тобио! Мы с тобой в одинаковой заднице! Ты же всегда хотел быть похожим на меня? У тебя появилась отличная возможность — сдохнуть в этом лесу, как и я!

— Этот мужик просто псих какой-то, не будут они на нас охотиться. Мы выйдем отсюда и...

— Тобио, заткнись! Ничего ты не знаешь. Эти уроды охотятся на людей почти год, а может, и больше. Полиция не знает, что и думать, когда находит искалеченных парней с переломанными ногами и с пробитыми лёгкими. Спортивных парней, таких, как мы, Тобио. Теперь всё понятно, — Тоору горько усмехается. — Это так просто, оказывается. 

Тобио смотрит на него во все глаза. Губы мелко подрагивают. Он медленно садится прямо на траву. Тоору продолжает.

— Они ведь правда это делают. Загоняют, как дикого зверя, пока силы не кончатся. Удовольствие от этого получают. Вот, — Тоору мнёт в руках мешок, — даже воду со спичками дали, чтобы интереснее было, чтобы мы дольше протянули.

— Чтобы мы дольше мучились, — бесцветным голосом подхватывает Тобио. — Так может стоит облегчить им задачу? Какой смысл сопротивляться, если они всё равно… если мы…

Тобио замолкает: голос срывается, словно кто-то невидимый крепко сжимает пальцы на горле. Его трясет крупной дрожью.

На Тоору же внезапно сходит спокойствие. Их двое, так что и шансов выбраться у них вдвое больше. Он знает об этом деле из первых рук, знает, что все убитые были сильно истощены, значит, их всех убили не сразу, а играли как кошка с мышкой. 

Им дали немного воды, в карманах есть украденные хлебцы, да и лес полон еды, Тоору это знает как никто другой. Они хотят поиграть? Что ж, он готов сыграть, но только по своим правилам. Паника отступает так же быстро, как нахлынула. Адреналин в крови бурлит, будто перед важным матчем, и решимость наполняет Тоору до краёв.

У них есть фора, и он собирается этим воспользоваться. 

Тобио по-прежнему сидит на земле, обхватив руками колени, и бессмысленно смотрит в одну точку невидящим взглядом. Да у него шок, понимает Тоору. Даже странно, что не случился раньше. Тоору садится на корточки так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

— Тобио-чан, — говорит он негромко и кладёт ладонь на колено Тобио. — Эй, Тобио-чан, это я, твой семпай, помнишь?

Тобио, до этого таращившийся в никуда, моргает и будто впервые видит Тоору.

— У нас нет времени для истерик. Если ты сейчас же не возьмёшь себя в руки, я оставлю тебя здесь и уйду. Я выберусь из этого леса живым и невредимым и снова буду играть в волейбол. В команде, где мне не придётся видеть тебя каждый день.

Тоору встаёт и упирает руки в бока.

— Ну? Ты со мной или нет? — Следующие слова вырываются из него сами: — Доверяешь мне, Тобио?

Тобио медленно кивает, будто осмысливает сказанное по частям.

— Тогда поднимай свою задницу и шагай за мной.

***

Время от времени Тоору останавливается и прислушивается, но вокруг только звуки леса и ничего больше. Высоко-высоко в кронах деревьев гуляет ветер, редкие потревоженные птицы срываются с веток, с треском ломаются под ногами сухие ветки.

— Не ломись ты по лесу как медведь, — бурчит Тоору, — неужели нельзя меньше привлекать к себе внимание?

— Почему они до сих пор не догнали нас? — Тобио смотрит себе в землю, переступает через корни, смешно поднимая колени, предсказуемо спотыкается. — Чего они ждут?

— Они не ждут, они выжидают. Весь интерес охоты в самой охоте, не в убийстве.

— Убийстве, — эхом повторяет Тобио и останавливается. — Откуда вы всё это знаете?

Тоору оборачивается и снимает с лица налипшую паутину. 

— Что, наконец проснулось любопытство? Я бы на твоём месте уже давно сыпал вопросами.

— Сначала я подумал, что это такой розыгрыш. Знаете, для первогодок.

— Но ты же не первогодка, — фыркает Тоору. — Мы с тобой уже больше года в одной команде. И не стал бы я сидеть с тобой связанный в подвале по своей воле.

Тобио хмурится, срывается с места быстрым шагом, обгоняет Тоору, не говоря ни слова. Тот закатывает глаза и спешит следом: в таких густых зарослях легко потеряться. Кое-где глубокую листву прорезают лучи солнца, окрашенные в зелёный, и от этой бесконечной зелени Тоору начинает мутить. 

Кожа покрыта липкой плёнкой испарины, футболка противно льнёт к телу, назойливый гул насекомых не смолкает ни на минуту. Открытые участки тела уже пестрят укусами, но надевать куртку ни он, ни Тобио не спешат: слишком влажно и душно. Идут весь день, почти не останавливаясь, едят на ходу припрятанное в карманах и чутко прислушиваются к звукам леса.

Они выходят на небольшую прогалину, где воздух окрашен золотом заката, и Тоору дышит во все лёгкие, словно можно надышаться впрок. Тобио упрямо держится впереди, не обращая внимания на попытки разговорить его.

И вдруг Тоору замечает в траве блеск. Что-то отражает солнце, и это не вода, а будто натянутая нить…

— Тобио, стой!

Но поздно, тот цепляет леску ногой, раздаётся тонкий свист и громкий вскрик: Тобио взмывает над высокой травой, крепко укутанный в плотную сеть. Он пытается выбраться, но лишь больше запутывается.

— Не дёргайся, слышишь? — Тоору осторожно подходит ближе, внимательно посматривая по сторонам: не исключено, что ловушка здесь не одна. В ответ он слышит громкое сопение. — Только ухудшаешь ситуацию.

Тоору окидывает взглядом сеть и скрывающуюся в ветках толстую верёвку. Можно попробовать её перерезать, но тогда Тобио рухнет с высоты трёх метров и наверняка себе что-нибудь повредит. И нет, предполагаемые травмы Тобио его вовсе не заботят, а вот перспектива тащить его на себе остаток пути — вполне.

— Тобио, я заберусь вон на ту ветку, видишь? И скину тебе нож, постарайся поймать. Я мог бы попробовать кинуть его снизу, но ты не сможешь его схватить, там слишком мелкие ячейки.

Тоору не ждёт ответа и взбирается на раскидистый дуб. Толстые нижние ветви даже не колеблются под его весом; те, что повыше, — упруго прогибаются, но треска не слышно. Тоору вытягивается вдоль длинной ветки, которую опоясывает верёвка, и ползёт к её краю. Потревоженный ручеёк муравьёв скользит прямо по пальцам, несколько заползают под футболку и больно кусают. Тоору чертыхается и едва не падает вниз после одного особенно неприятного укуса.

— И вот ради чего это всё, — бормочет он. Но лучше уж думать о спасении Тобио, чем о том, как брат будет смотреть на его искусанный муравьями труп на столе у патологоанатома. На воображение Тоору грех жаловаться.

— Тобио, лови, — он отвесно вытягивает руку, как можно ниже, как можно ближе к сетке. Тобио, оставив бесполезные попытки принять вертикальное положение, просовывает кисть в одну из крупных ячеек и ловит нож. Тоору утирает пот со лба и понимает, что не дышал эти несколько минут. — Теперь осторожно разрежь сетку снизу, потом вылезай в прорезь, повисни на ней и прыгай. Так до земли будет расстояние меньше.

Тобио в ответ молчит, только копошится внутри, как пойманная в силки птица.

— Ты слышишь меня?

— Слышу, — отрывисто бросает Тобио. — Здесь дышать очень трудно.

Тоору соскальзывает с нижней ветки и оглядывается по сторонам. Солнце почти зашло, день на исходе, а их преследователи так и не показались. То ли слишком уверены, что добыча далеко не уйдёт, и не спешат начать охоту, то ли следят за ними издали, проверяя, на что они способны. Тоору склоняется ко второму. 

Тобио повисает на руках; ждёт, когда его перестанет раскачивать из сторону в сторону, и прыгает вниз. Приземляется, сгруппировавшись, с кувырком. Тоору одобрительно кивает и натягивает на себя куртку: солнце зашло, и воздух резко холодеет. Тобио вытряхивает из волос иглы и листья, застёгивает замок куртки под самое горло. 

— Спасибо, — он возвращает нож Тоору и облизывает сухие губы. Тоору вынимает из мешка флягу, даёт ему напиться. — Ойкава-сан, я... 

— Потому они и выжидают: здесь наверняка полно ловушек, — прерывает его Тоору, тоже отпивает из фляги и вновь прячет её в мешок. — Отдохнём чуть позже, когда совсем стемнеет. Ты в порядке? 

Тобио кивает.

— В порядке. Ойкава-сан, если бы я оказался здесь один, я бы, наверное...

Тоору жестом заставляет его замолчать. 

— Я это сделал для себя, не думай тут рассыпаться в благодарностях, раздражает.

Тобио знакомо хмурится, и только в этот момент Тоору понимает, насколько испуган. Ему двадцать два, самое страшное в его жизни — болезни близких и проигрыши в волейболе. И вот теперь он посреди огромного леса, в карманах у него несколько успевших зачерстветь хлебцев, фляга с водой наполовину опустошена, а рядом — Кагеяма Тобио, видимо, в качестве кары за все его прегрешения. За ними охотятся, как за животными, и Тоору знает, чем обычно заканчивается эта охота. 

Он чувствует, как ужас вновь сжимается холодным комом где-то под рёбрами, тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и Тоору глубоко дышит, согнувшись, упираясь ладонями в колени. Тобио беспомощно топчется рядом, явно не зная, чем помочь. Он кладёт раскрытую ладонь между лопаток Тоору и едва заметно поглаживает. Даже сквозь куртку это прикосновение растекается теплом по коже, дрожь в ногах утихает, и паника тает, исчезает, как снег под несмелым весенним солнцем. Тоору надеется, что в сгустившихся сумерках не видно, как пылают его щёки.

Он резко распрямляется и командует:

— Нам нужно выбраться из этой зоны ловушек, пока ещё хоть что-то видно. Внимательно смотри, куда ступаешь. А лучше — иди прямо за мной.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он пересекает прогалину и, заметив яму, искусно притрушенную листьями, цокает:

— Если бы ты свалился сюда, никакой нож бы не помог.

— А что там? — Тобио слушается совета и держится прямо за спиной, едва ли не ступая след в след.

— Колья. Проткнули бы тебя насквозь.

Тобио выдыхает сквозь зубы прямо в затылок Тоору, от чего волна мурашек сбегает вниз по позвоночнику. 

— Не дыши мне в спину, — бросает Тоору через плечо.

— Это вас тоже раздражает? — ему кажется, или в голосе Тобио насмешка?

— Как быстро растут кохаи. Не успеешь оглянуться, а он уже дерзит.

***

Они пробираются сквозь тёмный лес, такой густой, что ветви срослись в сплошной купол. Не видно ни земли, ни неба, даже друг друга можно различить с трудом. 

— Эй, — Тоору дёргает Тобио за куртку. — Видишь?

Он показывает на рукав. Тонкие полосы светятся в темноте.

— Не просто так нам дали одежду. Ходим как маяки, берите нас готовенькими. 

Тобио наклоняется и, прихватив комок сырой земли, размазывает по своим рукам. Быстро понял, надо же.

— Где-то ещё есть?

Тоору внимательно оглядывает его и качает головой.

— Нет. Проверь мою.

— Две полосы на спине, я уберу, Ойкава-сан.

Он замазывает фосфоресцирующие отметины на куртке Тоору, и их накрывает такой густой темнотой, что даже кисти рук тонут в ней бесследно.

— Останавливаемся на ночлег, — Тоору выбирает дерево, где ветки растут пониже. — Под такими обычно сухо, а если пойдёт дождь, то промокнем не сразу. Можно было бы спать по очереди, но тогда сон займёт вдвое больше времени.

Они долго укладываются, приминая под собой мох, отбрасывая в сторону мелкие камешки, сучья и шишки. Темнота окутывает со всех сторон, и Тоору всё силится рассмотреть хоть что-то: сон не идёт. Неясные силуэты деревьев кажутся великанами, о чём-то перешёптывающимися в ночи. Лес живёт своей жизнью, не замолкая ни на минуту. Ухнула где-то сова, треснула ветка, загорелись жёлтым чьи-то глаза, уставившись из зарослей на незваных гостей, а может, это просто древесные жуки, что светятся в темноте.

Тоору не может уснуть, как ни старается; холод заползает под куртку и футболку, пронизывает насквозь ледяными иглами. Тобио дышит размеренно и спокойно, подтянув ноги к груди, и даже этим умудряется раздражать. Как он умудрился лечь и заснуть, зная, что каждый час может стать последним? Так спать могут лишь дети и те, кому совсем не страшно. Почему же Тобио не страшно? Что с тобой не так, Тобио?

— Ойкава-сан, — говорит тот вдруг, и Тоору думает: неужели произнёс его имя вслух. — У вас так громко стучат зубы, что нас найдут очень быстро даже в темноте.

— Если у тебя кожа как у носорога, то это не значит, что она такая у всех, — язвит Тоору. — Как тебе удаётся не мёрзнуть?

— Нужно расслабиться и не думать о холоде.

— Очень полезный совет, — Тоору фыркает и помимо воли улыбается. — Если бы ты застрял в снегах, тоже бы расслабился и не думал о холоде?

— Если бы я застрял не один, я бы обнял того, с кем застрял. В обнимку теплее. И я не говорил, что мне не холодно.

— Вот ещё, обниматься, — крутит головой Тоору и придвигается чуть ближе. От спины Тобио чувствуется тепло. — Но что-то разумное в твоих словах есть.

— Откуда вы обо всём этом знаете?

— О чём? — Тоору оказывается так близко, что слышит, как дышит Тобио.

— Как ориентироваться в лесу. Где лучше ночевать. Какие ягоды можно есть.

— А, ты об этом, — Тоору закусывает губу и пару мгновений молчит, думая, стоит ли рассказывать. — В детстве брат часто брал меня с собой. Мы ходили в лес на несколько дней, жили в палатке, он учил меня ловить рыбу и ориентироваться без компаса.

— У вас есть брат? — Тобио привстаёт и поворачивается к нему лицом. Выражения не разглядеть, слишком темно, и Тоору просто смотрит на бледное пятно перед собой.

— Твоя ошибка номер один, Тобио-чан. Ты никогда не интересуешься игроками своей команды. А вот если бы ты знал, что у Мори-чана мама сломала ногу и ему приходится носить ей в больницу тяжёлые сумки, ты бы знал причину потери концентрации и ослабевшего удара. Или вот Огава…

— А с ним-то что? — недовольно бурчит Тобио.

— А с ним травма лодыжки на весенних каникулах, и подавать ему так же высоко, как и раньше, не нужно, он ещё мысленно бережёт ногу. Зачем я вообще тебе об этом рассказываю.

 

Они какое-то время молчат, и Тоору вновь начинает замерзать.

— Давайте я вас обниму, Ойкава-сан. У вас опять зубы стучат. Придвигайтесь ближе.

— Вот уж нет, — вспыхивает Тоору. — Если кто здесь кого и будет обнимать, то я тебя.

— Почему?

— Почему ты споришь со старшими?

— Но вам же холодно, Ойкава-семпай…

— Кто семпай, тот и прав. Повернись спиной.

Тобио послушно разворачивается, вновь подтягивая колени к груди. Тоору прижимается сзади, утыкается лбом между лопаток и почти мгновенно проваливается в сон.

***

Где-то над головой громко поёт птица. Поёт настойчиво, ввинчивая свою повторяющуюся трель глубоко в мозг. Тоору хочется нажать на кнопку и выключить назойливый будильник. На лицо падает холодная капля и заставляет раскрыть глаза. Ещё одна растекается на виске и скатывается вниз по щеке. Будет ли у него возможность спать в своей кровати и выключать будильник, не глядя?

Тобио во сне развернулся и теперь лежит, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Тоору осторожно вытягивает из-под него руку, садится и пытается высвободить ногу, которую тот обвил своими. Ему это удаётся сделать, не разбудив. Тоору хмыкает, глядя на свой пах — член натянул ткань спортивных штанов, утренний стояк как по расписанию. 

Он отходит недалеко, так, чтобы не терять спящего Тобио из вида. Приспускает штаны с трусами, облизывает ладонь и обхватывает член, размеренно двигая кулаком. Набухшая головка мелькает между пальцами, он размазывает по ней выступившую смазку и запрокидывает голову, тяжело дыша. В голову лезут не к месту глупые мысли, что вот, сейчас он дрочит у зарослей криптомерий, и именно в таком виде на него наткнутся охотники. Он не может сдержать нервный смешок, закусив губу, в очередной раз оборачивается на спящего Тобио и встречается с ним взглядом.

Тобио не спит, а смотрит на Тоору, вскинув брови и чуть приоткрыв рот. Уши у него красные, и по щекам расползается румянец.

— Что? — Тоору продолжает двигать рукой, не в силах остановиться: возбуждение острыми иглами пронизывает поясницу, и он чувствует приближение разрядки. — Я и это… должен тебе объяснять? 

Тобио всё так же сидит к нему вполоборота и глядит, не отрываясь.

— Должен… ооох… объяснять, что в нашем возрасте... это…. нормально? — Тоору выдыхает слова вперемешку со стонами. 

Тобио отрицательно мотает головой, и Тоору замечает, как скользит его рука под резинку штанов. Он отворачивается и стонет, не сдерживаясь. Тобио позади него громко прерывисто дышит. На пальцы выплёскивается густое и тёплое, колени дрожат, и перед глазами всё плывёт. Худшие обстоятельства, чтобы подрочить, и придумать сложно. 

Тоору вытирает руку о листья, натягивает штаны и не оборачивается до тех пор, пока Тобио сам к нему не подходит.

— У нас осталась какая-то еда, Ойкава-сан?

— Лес полон еды, Тобио, но если ты не перестанешь звать меня так официально, я оставлю тебя умирать от голода, — Тоору с радостью хватается за тему еды. Говорить о том, что произошло пять минут назад, он точно не готов. Как и смотреть на Тобио в ближайшие годы.

***

Они продолжают двигаться на юг, стараясь избегать ловушек. Им всё так же попадаются ямы с кольями, прикрытые листвой, и подвесные силки. Он едва не ступает в капкан — Тобио рывком дёргает его назад, заметив опасность раньше.Тоору шумно сглатывает, представляя, как смыкаются стальные зубья на его ноге. 

Они осторожно обходят хищно раскрытую пасть, оставляя её без добычи. Быть хорошей, удобной мишенью и облегчать своим преследователям жизнь в планы Тоору не входит. 

Наполняя флягу водой в узком ручейке, они устраивают небольшой привал, 

— Сколько нам ещё идти? — спрашивает Тобио, опуская в воду искусанные насекомыми руки.

— Если я не ошибся и мы действительно в лесах Акиты, то от двух до пяти дней, — Тоору точит нож найденным у воды острым камнем.

— Если у нас будут эти пять дней, — мрачно добавляет Тобио.

Громкий хруст веток заставляет их вскочить с места. Тоору крепко сжимает нож, Тобио запихивает в карман полную флягу. В дерево рядом с ними со свистом вонзается стрела.

Они мгновенно срываются с места.

— Арбалет, — на бегу поясняет Тоору. — Вот сволочи.

Ещё одна стрела пролетает над их головами. И ещё одна.

Они бегут вдоль ручья, как и договорились заранее, перескакивая на пути через поваленные деревья, валуны и кочки. Звуки погони — топот, треск сучьев, громкий смех — остаётся позади.

— Оторвались? — спрашивает Тобио и оглядывается на бегу.

— Вряд ли, — у Тоору уже перехватывает дыхание, — кажется, им надоело ждать.

Низкие ветви хлещут их по лицу, плечам, но они не сбавляют скорость, не останавливаются ни на минуту. Тропинка ушла от ручья, и они снова бегут между голыми стволами буков. Совсем рядом ломается ветка, и тут же свистит стрела, пролетая у самого лица Тобио. 

— Заходят с разных сторон, — дыхания совсем не хватает, сердце колотится в горле, и страшно так, что немеет спина.

— Туда! — дёргает его Тобио, и они сворачивают с тропки, ломятся через жёстко царапающиеся кусты и падают, теряя землю под ногами.

Тоору скользит по склону глубокого оврага, тормозя всем телом, хватаясь за траву, корни и выступающие камни. Внизу острые обломки валунов — природная ловушка похлеще людских. Он сдирает руки в кровь, пытаясь остановиться, но овраг будто живой: тянет его вниз. Мелкие камешки осыпаются сверху, и он съезжает всё ниже и ниже. 

Кровь громко стучит в ушах, он не слышит ничего, кроме своего надсадного дыхания, и потому вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда со спины его хватают за куртку и тянут куда-то вбок. Он успевает замахнуться, но Тобио ловит его кулак ладонью.

— Тише, это же я, — шепчет он на ухо и затаскивает за камень, наполовину торчащий из стены оврага. Места мало, но они вытягиваются, прижавшись спинами к щербатой поверхности, и Тоору наконец переводит дух, слизывая с губ кровь вперемешку с песком и пылью. 

— Удачно ты приземлился, — говорит он, глядя вниз. Голова кружится то ли от высоты, то ли от одной мысли, что при меньшем везении они бы уже валялись на дне оврага.

— Тише, — повторяет Тобио и показывает пальцем наверх.

Там слышатся голоса. Сначала слов не разобрать, а затем долетает, усиленное эхом:

— Ну и где они?

Тоору сильнее вжимается спиной в склон оврага. 

— Я видел, как они бежали сюда, прямиком в эти кусты.

— Раскрой глаза, что ты видишь?

— Овраг, ну.

— Ну, ну, — передразнивает голос. — Если бы они на полном ходу сюда влетели, то полёт был бы недолгим. Внизу я тел что-то не вижу, и по воздуху они вряд ли умеют ходить.

— Я платил не за то, чтобы моя добыча сама бросалась на камни, — вклинивается в спор новый голос. — Они где-то совсем рядом затаились.

— Предлагаю вернуться к проводнику, у него навигатор, глянем по карте.

— Так не интересно, ну!

— Оставайся здесь, никто тебя не заставляет.

— Ну ладно, — нехотя соглашается голос в ответ.

Всё стихает, но Тоору не двигается ещё несколько минут, ожидая, что кто-нибудь вернётся. Тобио первый оглядывается по сторонам.

— Пора выбираться.

— Как? Умеешь ползать по отвесным стенам, Человек-Паук?

— Нет, — попытка Тобио смотреть с укоризной вырывает из Тоору нервный смешок. — Мы можем попробовать взобраться вон там.

Он показывает на пологий, поросший травой склон метрах в десяти: 

— Но сначала до него нужно добраться.

— Натягивай трико, герой, — вздыхает Тоору. — Это будет непросто.

Осторожно, стараясь не сорваться, они карабкаются по склону, нащупывая ногой места попрочнее. Под пальцами разламываются сухие корни, и Тоору едва не срывается, но Тобио успевает подхватить. 

Наконец они падают на зелёный островок травы, тяжело дыша. 

— Наверх, быстрее, — еле выговаривает Тоору. — Нас здесь слишком хорошо видно.

Они карабкаются, подталкивая друг друга, хватаясь за мелкие, но крепкие кустики. Последний метр даётся с трудом, Тоору подтягивается и валится на землю без сил. Тобио рядом падает на спину и отползает от края, упираясь пятками.

— Двигаемся, — Тоору тяжело встаёт, и делает это удивительно вовремя: туда, где он только что лежал, впивается большая чёрная стрела. — Лук, — безучастно кивает он головой. 

Тобио рывком поднимается на ноги и хватает его за руку. Они снова бегут, петляя между деревьями, и выныривают на маленьком уступе, залитом жарким солнцем. Тоору едва успевает затормозить, чтобы не свалиться с разбега. Под ногами обрыв, и там, внизу, пенятся быстрые воды широкой реки.

— Хреновый из тебя проводник, Тобио, — выдавливает Тоору. Пот застилает глаза, и он утирает его рукавом. Тобио крутит головой в поисках спуска, но Тоору понимает раньше — отсюда только два пути: или назад, и там из них пробьют решето, или вперёд, но прыжок с пятиметровой высоты в бурную реку — альтернатива не из лучших.

Голоса охотников довольно перекликаются, эхо разносит их над водой. Они слышатся всё ближе и ближе. Пути назад нет.

Тоору смотрит вниз. Он давно избавился от детских страхов — боязни темноты и высоты, но вот боязнь воды так и осталась с ним по сей день. 

— Нам нужно прыгать, — говорит Тобио, и он, конечно, прав, но Тоору не может. Просто не может — и всё. 

— Я не могу, — говорит он вслух. — Я плохо держусь на воде.

И ему даже не нужно смотреть на Тобио, чтобы заметить его удивление. 

— У нас нет выхода, вы же слышите, они совсем близко.

— Тобио, — выдыхает Тоору. — Прыгай сам. Я не выплыву, слышишь?

— Нет, — вот же упрямый засранец. — Мы или вместе, или никак.

Тоору не отрывает взгляд от серой ленты, шумящей внизу. 

— Ойкава-сан, — Тобио берёт его за руку и переплетает пальцы. Затем добавляет: — Тоору, посмотри на меня. Вот так лучше.

Тоору не верит своим ушам и не знает, что необычнее — наконец назвавший его по имени Тобио или его властный тон.

— Я очень хорошо плаваю, я как рыба в воде. И вытащу тебя, только не отпускай мою руку, ладно? — Тобио крепче сжимает пальцы и глядит прямо в глаза. — Доверяешь мне, Тоору?

Хитрый мелкий манипулятор. Он, конечно, уже никакой не мелкий, но трудно перестать так думать. Тоору моргает раз, другой. Аккуратно высвобождает ладонь.

— Нужно связать куртки вместе, — он отворачивается и обматывает свою вокруг пояса, Тобио делает то же самое. — Ты не удержишь меня за руку после прыжка.

Тобио крепко связывает их рукава, дёргает, проверяя узлы на прочность, и снова сжимает руку Тоору. 

— Готов?

— Нет, — Тоору смотрит вниз, и уже знакомая паника холодит грудь. — Но выбора ты мне не даёшь, Тобио-чан.

— Не даю, — подтверждает Тобио. — На три?

— На три.

— Раз, два…

Тобио с силой прижимает к себе Тоору, обхватив его за бок, и прыгает с обрыва.

Удар о поверхность оглушает, и Тоору на какой-то краткий миг отключается, а когда открывает глаза — вокруг него только мелкие пузырьки, беспорядочно закрученные в воронки. Холод выбивает из него весь воздух, Тоору вертит головой, пытаясь понять, где поверхность, но вокруг лишь одинаково серая толща воды. Его несёт сильным, быстрым течением, дёргает во все стороны, как марионетку неумелого кукольника, лёгкие горят огнём, он не может больше сопротивляться — вдыхает. 

Вода тут же проникает в нос, больно режет гортань, перед глазами темнеет. Он вновь делает вдох. 

Ему снова девять, он со смехом прыгает в набегающие волны и слышит с берега голос Такаши: «Тоору, не заходи далеко!». Снова громко смеётся, прыгает всё выше, и волны тоже становятся выше. Он машет Такаши, кричит: «Смотри, как я могу!» — и не понимает, почему тот срывается с места с побелевшим лицом.

Волна накрывает его с головой и тянет за ноги в глубину. Тоору видит лишь безумие воздушных пузырьков, и вода серая, не голубая, не зелёная, а мутно-серая, жёстко держит его в своём плену, заполняя собой до краёв.

Руки Такаши — большие, сильные, тёплые руки — тянутся к нему, подхватывают и выносят на поверхность, к воздуху и солнцу, несильно бьют по щекам, трясут и гладят.

«Тоору, — повторяет Такаши без остановки. — Тоору, ну же».

Руки, большие и сильные, тормошат, несильно бьют по щекам, гладят. «Тоору, — повторяет знакомый голос. — Ну же, Тоору». 

Тоору кашляет, выплёвывая воду, жадно глотает воздух и мёртвой хваткой цепляется за мокрую футболку Тобио. Тот крепко прижимает его к себе и медленно подгребает к берегу.

***

— Ты меня обманул! — стучит зубами Тоору, обвиняюще наставив на Тобио палец. — Ты же сказал прыгаем на «три», а сам…

Тобио скачет на одной ноге, вытряхивая из уха воду. 

— Вы бы не прыгнули, а охотники были совсем рядом, — он убирает набок мокрую чёлку, лезущую в глаза, и отжимает края футболки. — Мы замёрзнем, если не высушим одежду.

— Чудеса дедукции, — тут же реагирует Тоору. — И что ты предлагаешь?

— Развести костёр, — дёргает плечами Тобио.

— Чтобы нас быстро нашли по дыму, гениально! Аплодирую стоя, Тобио-чан! Стоило ли прыгать с обрыва? Или это у тебя хобби такое?

Тобио смеряет его долгим молчаливым взглядом. Под этим взглядом становится неуютно, неудобно, будто это Тоору — неразумный кохай, по обыкновению несущий чушь. Тобио, как бы ни хотелось этого признавать, прав.

— Ладно, — сдаётся он. — Костёр так костёр. Такаши однажды показывал мне, как развести огонь без дыма.

— Нам стоит отойти подальше от реки.

— Сам знаю. — Тоору идёт на просвет между деревьями, задевая Тобио плечом. — Не отставай.

— Ойкава-сан! — раздаётся позади.

— Снова зовёшь меня так? — Тоору не оборачивается. Заставлять Тобио делать то, что ему не хочется или неудобно, доставляет особое удовольствие. 

Но Тобио тот ещё упрямец.

— Смотрите, — он догоняет Тоору и показывает на распоровшийся рукав куртки: в прорехе мигает красным небольшой кругляшок.

— Поставили на нас маячки, умно, — Тоору морщится и разрывает рукав на своей куртке. Под подкладкой находит такой же. — Даже если они потеряют нас из вида, всегда смогут отследить.

— Как сейчас, — кивает Тобио. — Мы же на другом берегу.

— И пока они будут искать место для переправы, у нас есть немного времени, — подхватывает Тоору. — Давай сюда свой, попробуем увеличить наши шансы.

Он отламывает пару веток бука с широкими листьями, вытягивает из распоротого рукава несколько нитей, связывает ветви крест-накрест и закрепляет на них маячки.

— Я быстро, — говорит он и возвращается к реке. На другом берегу никого не видно и не слышно, даже птицы умолкли. Тоору закидывает сплетённые ветки как можно дальше, быстрые воды подхватывают их и уносят вниз по течению.

***

Он действительно помнит, как разводить костёр без дыма, единственная трудность — вырыть ямки и соединить их туннелем, но и с этим они справляются быстро при помощи ножа и пары крепких сучьев. Выглядят оба при этом так, словно специально вывалялись в грязи — все в земле, листьях и мокрые от пота, но зато одежда, разложенная на траве вокруг огня, уже почти сухая.

Они сидят рядом в одних трусах, прижавшись плечом, боком, бёдром, греются от костра и друг от друга. 

— Хорошо, что это вы, Ойкава-сан, — нарушает тишину Тобио, глядя в сторону. — То есть... нехорошо, что вы оказались здесь, но я рад, что вы рядом. Без вас охота наверняка бы уже закончилась.

Тобио низко опускает голову, и за густой чёлкой не видно выражения лица.

— Тобио, ты вечно такие глупости несёшь, — зевает Тоору, и они какое-то время молчат. — Кажется, одежда совсем высохла.

— Ужасно есть хочется, — бурчит Тобио, и желудок громко вторит его словам.

— Не маленький, потерпишь. Я в темноте по грибы не пойду.

Тоору натягивает на себя штаны и футболку, отряхивает разорванную куртку.

— Завтра нужно пройти как можно дальше.

Тобио согласно кивает.

Чуть позже, когда последние искры костра растворяются в густой темноте, Тоору обнимает спящего Тобио поперёк груди, прижимается щекой к лопатке и сразу же засыпает.

***

Сучья трещат громко; тот, кто пробирается между деревьями, совсем не таится. Тоору просыпается так же, как и заснул, обняв Тобио поперёк груди. От неудобной позы ноет всё тело, нога затекла и теперь отходит, больно покалывая. Сердце колотится так сильно, что, кажется, может пробить грудную клетку. 

Тоору привстаёт на локте, вглядываясь в шевелящиеся кусты, и замирает: сквозь листья и ветки виднеется большой, просто огромный медведь. 

— Ойкава-сан, — шевелится Тобио, открывая глаза, и тут же замирает под его рукой.

— Не двигайся. Если он нас не учует, возможно, просто уйдёт. — быстро шепчет Тоору. — Мы с подветренной стороны, это хорошо. Если вдруг он пойдёт на нас — не беги, они быстрые, лучше лезь на дерево. Вон то, оно тонкое, на него не полезет.

Сердце Тобио сильно бьётся в ладонь: рука так и осталась лежать у него на груди. Тоору облизывает пересохшие губы и почти не моргает, следя за каждым движением незваного гостя. Тот какое-то время шевелит большим влажным носом, поводит головой, нюхая воздух, и Тоору боится сделать лишний вдох. 

Время тянется медленно, кажется бесконечным, застывшим, как они сами. Наконец, что-то учуяв, медведь разворачивается и не спеша уходит. Выждав немного, Тоору встаёт и протягивает Тобио руку; тот вцепляется в неё, как утопающий — в спасательный круг. Лицо у него бледное, зрачки расползлись на всю радужку, и пальцы в руке Тоору заметно подрагивают. Тоору знает, что выглядит так же.

— Не трясись, обошлось, — роняет он и засыпает место костра землёй.

***

Лес заметно редеет, всё чаще им попадаются прогалины, а то и небольшие поляны. Дважды они натыкались на давно брошеные рисовые поля и одинокие ветхие домики. Всё поросло высокой травой, поживиться особо нечем, но признаки того, что здесь когда-то жили люди, придают сил, которых почти не осталось.

Тоору устал. Четыре дня в постоянном напряжении вымотали до предела. Он искоса посматривает на идущего рядом Тобио. Тот осунулся, скулы заострились, губы обветрились, нижняя треснула посередине, и он без конца трогает её кончиком языка. Ссадина на щеке воспалилась, а от укусов насекомых на коже почти не осталось живого места. Он тоже устал, но не просит остановиться, только прикладывается к фляге с водой, которую они наполняют в узеньких ручейках, порой перерезающих им путь. 

Тоору заставляет себя делать каждый новый шаг. Хочется сесть, а лучше лечь прямо на землю, вытянуться, заснуть и не просыпаться ближайшие две недели. Погружённый в свои мысли, он не сразу слышит, что говорит Тобио. Тот кладёт ему ладонь на плечо.

— Слышите?

Тоору ничего не слышит. Перед ним очередные заросли криптомерий, и от их зелени его тошнит.

— Там дорога, Ойкава-сан! — Тобио хватает его за руку и тянет за собой. — Я слышал, как проехала машина!

За небольшой рощицей асфальтовой лентой петляет шоссе. Тобио рядом сияет ярче, чем солнце, которое безжалостно напекает макушку. Тоору поднимает голову и смотрит на глубокое синее небо без единого облака. Глаза нестерпимо жжёт.

***

Автобус потряхивает на неровной дороге, и деревья за окном сливаются в одну сплошную зелёную массу, быстро-быстро пролетают опоры электролиний, затем поля и снова деревья. Мир закручивается в шумную воронку, перед глазами всё дрожит и плывёт, воздух зелёного цвета душит, тянет куда-то вглубь, в темноту. Тоору не чувствует ни сиденья под собой, ни спинку кресла, он словно в невесомости, и дышать очень хочется, но отчаянно не получается. Тобио рядом сплетает их пальцы и крепко сжимает его руку до побелевших костяшек, так, что становится больно. Эта боль выталкивает, вытаскивает наружу, заставляет вздохнуть и набрать воздуха полной грудью. Тоору вдыхает глубоко и часто до тех пор, пока сердце не перестаёт колотиться в припадке о рёбра. Стискивает пальцы Тобио в ответ, не поворачивая головы. За окнами разочарованно машут ветвями зелёные монстры — упустили.

В голове наконец спокойно и чисто. Они выбрались, смогли, получилось.

За тёплое по щекам — совсем не стыдно. Как и держать Тобио за руку.

Глаза закрываются, и он проваливается в темноту без снов.

***

_Два месяца спустя_

На висок падает холодная капля, медленно скатывается по щеке. Громко стрекочут цикады. Пахнет хвоей и сырой землёй. Где-то высоко в ветвях перекликаются невидимые птицы. Стрела с сухим треском вонзается в ствол, и щепки разлетаются в стороны. Страх опутывает паутиной с ног до головы, сковывает движения, не даёт дышать.

— Хватит! — Тоору открывает глаза и резко садится на кушетке. Санада-сенсей невозмутимо смотрит на него через стёкла очков в тонкой золотой оправе. Солнечные блики гуляют по кабинету, будто живут собственной жизнью.

— Мы не закончили, Ойкава-кун, — она чёркает что-то в своих записях, вновь поднимает на него взгляд.

— Хватит, — качает головой он. — Это был последний сеанс. Ваша терапия не помогает.

Оправа поблёскивает на солнце, ручка шуршит о бумагу.

— Это не тебе решать, — сенсей говорит мягко, но настойчиво, так, чтобы у него не было повода сорваться: Тоору умеет читать не только игроков на площадке. — Если не получишь разрешение у психолога, не сможешь продолжить играть. Жду тебя во вторник.

Стиснув зубы, Тоору улыбается ей одной из своих самых широких улыбок.

***

Когда он берётся за ручку двери, то уже знает, что увидит за ней. Кого увидит. 

Тобио сидит на краю его кровати, жёлтый полукруг света настольной лампы ложится на него неровными краями, выхватывая из темноты длинные ноги, руки с зажатой в них пилкой для ногтей, чёткий профиль на фоне тёмного окна. Тобио сидит прямо, держит спину так, словно к ней привязана доска, и, не поворачивая головы, спрашивает:

— Как твой психолог?

Тоору закрывает дверь и приваливается к ней, упираясь лопатками. 

— Отстой. Твой?

Тобио дёргает плечом, и это можно понимать как угодно, но для Тоору это просто. «Тоже отстой».

— Всё хотел спросить… — начинает Тобио и прерывается на полуслове. Тоору кажется, что тени в углах становятся всё темнее и гуще, и всё ближе подползают, лижут его кроссовки. — Ты бы оставил меня там тогда, если бы я не взял себя в руки? В лесу?

Тобио наконец поворачивает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза, и Тоору озадачен: ведь он знает ответ, но всё равно спрашивает. Вопрос в другом, чего Тобио ждёт — правду или приемлемый, сглаживающий острые углы ответ?

Тоору выбирает правду.

— Оставил бы. Возможно, вернулся бы позже, но в тот момент — оставил.

Тобио понимающе кивает.

— Надеюсь, ты не ждёшь, что я буду оправдываться.

Тобио откладывает пилку в сторону, подходит, опирается руками на дверь по обе стороны его головы и целует в висок.

— У тебя завтра игра, — тепло выдыхает он в ухо. 

— У тебя, между прочим, тоже, — ворчит Тоору, но больше для вида. Быстро целует в ответ, губы мажут по подбородку. Мог бы и не расти так быстро. — Снова косплеил Человека-Паука и залез в окно?

Тобио улыбается краешком рта и кладёт руки ему на поясницу, мягко гладит. Тоору откидывает голову назад, открывая шею, и Тобио тут же принимается её целовать.

— Ты оставил окно открытым.

***

Это случилось почти сразу после возвращения к нормальной жизни и университетским будням. Две недели их опрашивали, день за днём, снова и снова, задавали одни и те же вопросы, уточняли детали и даже хотели отвезти в леса Акиты, чтобы они указали место, где их держали.

Такаши стал намертво и, подключив все свои связи, не позволил поездку: видел, как тяжело даётся Тоору каждый поход в полицию, каждая дача показаний, каждое, пусть и мысленное, возвращение к тем четырём дням. Тоору знал, чем рискует Такаши, и хотел помочь, хотел, чтобы похитителей поймали как можно скорее, но брат отмёл все его доводы. Упрямство у них было семейным.

— И ты, и Кагеяма-кун сделали всё, что в ваших силах, — кипятился Такаши. — Куда вам ещё ехать? В зеркало на себя посмотри, на зомби похож. Видеть тебя не могу, отправляйся в кровать и спи до тех пор, пока не станешь похож на человека.

— Самый чуткий брат на свете, — закатил глаза Тоору. — А если вы их не поймаете? А если они найдут нас?

— Если, если, — передразнил Такаши и тут же посерьёзнел. — Тоору, я тебе обещаю, они ответят за всё. За всех.

Каникулы закончились, и началась учёба. Полиция вышла на след смотрителя заповедника и арестовала его в аэропорту при попытке вылететь из страны.

Казалось бы, должно стать легче, всё самое страшное осталось позади, но Тоору вздрагивает от резких звуков, плохо ест и почти не спит. Не может спать. Они с Тобио ходят к разным психологам: так распорядилось руководство Такаши, решившее, что во время сеансов могут всплыть новые детали — пойманный смотритель хранит молчание.

Первую ночь в общежитии Тоору проводит с включённым светом. От стен, выкрашенных в зелёный, кружится голова и холодеет под рёбрами. Он широко распахивает окно комнаты и дышит ночным воздухом, не смыкая глаз до самого утра.

Во вторую ночь, когда становится совсем невыносимо, он натягивает спортивную куртку, застёгивает молнию до самого подбородка и уже почти выходит из комнаты, когда слышит шум от окна.

Тобио перекидывает ноги через подоконник и остаётся на нём сидеть.

— Третий этаж, Тобио, ты с ума сошёл? — выдыхает Тоору. — Что ты за дурак, в самом деле.

Тобио тяжело дышит в ответ. Тоору подходит ближе и закрывает окно за его спиной.

— Не мог войти через дверь, как все нормальные люди?

Тобио утыкается головой ему в живот. 

— Можно я останусь? — получается глухо и немного щекотно.

«Нет, конечно нет, Тобио-чан», — именно это он должен сказать, но Тобио выглядит не лучше его самого. Глубокие тени под глазами, потухший взгляд, поникшие плечи. Тоже не спит, понимает Тоору.

— Можно я останусь, Тоору? — и внутри что-то ломается, крошится, разлетается мелкими осколками. Он кладёт руки на плечи Тобио, ведёт выше, зарывается пальцами в волосы. 

— Можно. Но утром уйдёшь через дверь.

Он спит беспробудно всю ночь, обнимая Тобио со спины, а когда просыпается утром, ещё долго лежит, не шевелясь. Тобио в кольце его рук разворачивается, пару секунд смотрит в глаза сонным взглядом и осторожно прикасается своими губами к его. Только прикасается, ничего больше, но Тоору прошибает насквозь. Он проводит языком по губам Тобио, несильно прикусывает нижнюю, толкается внутрь, жадно исследует дёсна и нёбо, притирается ближе всем телом и довольно стонет в поцелуй.

Тобио торопливо шарит под футболкой по телу, словно не может оторвать ладони от кожи. Гладит живот, бока, проходится пальцами по рёбрам, мягко трогает лопатки. Они целуются, пока хватает воздуха, а когда отрываются друг от друга, начинают суматошно стягивать с себя одежду.

Тобио подаётся вперёд, целует ключицы и горло Тоору, обхватывает губами мочку и легонько посасывает; широкие, горячие ладони ложатся на ягодицы и чуть сжимают, жёсткие подушечки пальцев впиваются в бёдра.

Тоору весь — оголённый нерв, каждое касание вызывает волны дрожи и колкие мурашки по плечам и вдоль позвоночника, возбуждением распирает изнутри, и ему хочется кричать, громко, во всё горло, хочется выгнать из себя всё тёмное, что скопилось внутри. 

Тобио опрокидывает его на спину, нависает сверху и обхватывает ладонью оба члена, размазывая большим пальцем смазку. Тоору выгибается навстречу, вскидывает бёдра и цепляется за взмокшие плечи. Тобио быстро двигает рукой, второй придерживая стонущего Тоору под поясницу.

Перед глазами всё расплывается, он притягивает Тобио за шею и целует распухшими губами. Его накрывает сильно, до белых вспышек под веками, и Тоору не чувствует тела — оно лёгкое и невесомое, словно воздушный шарик, наполненный солнечным светом.

Ему хорошо, так хорошо и спокойно, как, кажется, не было очень давно.

***

— Ты оставил окно открытым, — говорит Тобио между поцелуями. — Ты всегда оставляешь его открытым. А вашу мегеру я боюсь.

— Нашу мирную, кроткую, безобидную Фурукаву-сан? — смеётся Тоору. — Подарил бы ей плитку молочного шоколада, она бы тебя и среди ночи пустила.

— Она не милая, — хмурится Тобио, и Тоору тут же разглаживает пальцами угрюмую морщинку между бровей. — Она кошмарная, ругалась и грозила шваброй.

— И ты испугался швабры? — прыскает Тоору. — Вырос под два метра, а старушку-коменданта боишься.

— Никого я не боюсь, — бурчит тот в ответ.

— А у меня есть новости, — на Тоору находит волной радость. — Звонил Такаши.

Глаза у Тобио загораются, как после удачного финта на площадке. Тоору довольно кивает.

— Они их нашли, Тобио. Ещё не арестовали, там целая операция разрабатывается, но это точно они.

— Значит, это всё? — во взгляде Тобио кроме облегчения явно сквозит беспокойство и растерянность. — То есть… всё закончилось?

Тоору закатывает глаза.

— Глупый, глупый Тобио, — подталкивает его к кровати. — Всё только начинается.

— У тебя завтра игра, — напоминает Тобио, когда Тоору выдёргивает его из джинсов. Футболку он снимает сам.

— Я помню, — тянет Тоору и тоже избавляется от одежды. — Смазка под подушкой.

Тобио тянется за тюбиком, вытянувшись на кровати, и Тоору откровенно любуется: широкие плечи, узкие бёдра, крепкие ягодицы, длинные ноги, которые сводят с ума даже на площадке, где обычно, кроме игры, его ничего не интересует. Мышцы перекатываются под кожей, и у Тоору зудят кончики пальцев от простого желания прикоснуться. 

Он растягивает Тобио медленно, не сводит с него глаз, облизывая пересохшие губы. Тобио лениво дрочит себе, зная, что просить вставить быстрее — бесполезно. Лишь когда Тоору доведёт и себя, и его до той грани, где возбуждение станет таким острым, что каждый нерв в теле завибрирует, — лишь тогда он потянется за презервативом. 

Тобио кусает губы, запрокинув голову, комкает влажную простынь, пальцы на ногах судорожно подгибаются в ожидании, и Тоору наконец сдаётся. Он плавно толкается, въезжая на всю длину, и стонет на каждом рывке, набирая темп. 

Тобио тугой и горячий, сжимается вокруг него, мотает головой из стороны в сторону и подмахивает, насаживаясь сильнее. Мокрая чёлка липнет ко лбу и вискам, Тоору наклоняется, широко и мокро лижет солёную шею, прикусывает кожу под подбородком, обводит языком кадык. Тобио с силой проводит пальцами ему вдоль позвоночника — от самой шеи до копчика, и Тоору на миг забывает, как дышать. 

Они двигаются в одном ритме, ловят вздохи друг друга и переплетают пальцы, чувствуя, как захлёстывает острым, болезненным удовольствием. Тобио мелко дрожит, выгибается и кончает, впившись зубами в угол подушки. Внутри у Тоору взрывается солнце, опаляя каждую клетку тела, и он, не сдерживаясь, стонет, протяжно и длинно. 

Темнота по углам комнаты рассеивается, и мягкий жёлтый свет настольной лампы кажется ненужным. Тоору выключает её и возвращается в кровать. Тобио спит, заняв большую часть места.

— Хорошей игры, Тобио, — еле слышно, почти беззвучно. Сам Тоору надёжно в основе, но тренер любит экспериментировать с составом прямо во время матчей, так что выход Тобио на площадку неизбежен. — Ты уж постарайся.

Ему не нужно, чтобы Тобио его слышал, а тем более — что-то отвечал, это совершенно ни к чему. Он и так чересчур глубоко забрался к Тоору внутрь, от этого порой становится слишком страшно. И слишком хорошо. Тоору это нравится.

— Отличной игры, — слышится над ухом, и тёплые губы прижимаются к плечу. 

Тоору улыбается в темноту.

В эти игры он готов играть вечно.


End file.
